


sweeter than fiction

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I am so soft for this please, M/M, Romance, bestboyfriend!mingyu, bookish!wonwoo, protect meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Wonwoo always think that the happiest love story can be found in a book, but he's wrong.





	sweeter than fiction

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR HUMAN PUPPY KIM MINGYU!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (BUT WONWOO LOVES YOU MORE) Bye. 
> 
> FOR MEANIE AND RAMEANIE <3

 

Wonwoo's obsessed with books. And Mingyu knows it very well. Well, Wonwoo is a literature major that's why it's counted. He's the kind of a literature student who loves happy ending. He'll be the author who wouldn't hurt his characters and readers, maybe, he'll do the angst as a part of the story but it will always be a happy ending. He swear, he'll be the Jane Austen of this century. Because he's Jeon Wonwoo. Because he's sensitive enough for those hurtful events happening in a book.

 

It was a luck for both of Wonwoo and Mingyu to meet each other three years ago at the library where Wonwoo was reading _Emma by Jane Austen_ and Mingyu was asked by his roommate, Minghao, to borrow some Korean Literature book. As clumsy as he was, _he still is,_ when Mingyu was walking to the library couch, where Wonwoo was sitting, to organize the books, he tripped over his own shoelace and all the books landed on Wonwoo. The latter was so angry because the books were damn heavy so his face turned to like those foxes who are ready to eat their preys. But when he saw Mingyu's face, he looks so frightened, he laughed at him and then helped him collect the books.

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at the memory. It's been three years since that incident happened and right now he's in a relationship and living together with this clumsy puppy in front of him. Wonwoo sees Mingyu grew into a strong, capable man he is. He's still clumsy but Wonwoo can take that.

 

Sometimes, when there's no classes, Mingyu and Wonwoo spends their time together cuddling on the couch while watching _Flip_ , one of Wonwoo's favorite movie and eating Mingyu's Ramen. Most of the time, Wonwoo is reading books and Mingyu is doing some designs in the study, he's an Architecture student.

 

 

Wonwoo was reading his newly bought book by the window when Mingyu sits next to him leaning his chin on the older's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Babe, I cooked pancakes." Mingyu said while kissing the tip of the older's broad shoulders.

"Hmmmmm." Wonwoo hummed as he ruffles the younger's hair. He's reading a fluffy love story and he can't just stop reading it.

"Babe, look at this." He points the part of the book his reading. "He always pull her chair and help her in. Isn't that sweet?" He looks at his side and his face is only an inch away from the younger. Mingyu smiled at him and hummed.

Mingyu stands up and kissed Wonwoo's forehead. "I'll leave the pancake on the kitchen table okay? I'll be in the study to work on my designs." He said smiling. Wonwoo nods at him. He went back to reading.

 

 

 

 

 

It's a Wednesday afternoon and Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Minghao are in a cafe near their university because Minghao needs help for his essay in his literature subject. Wonwoo is his only choice because he's not only a literature major, he's also really good at it. He's acing all the school works.

 

Wonwoo explains something at Minghao like think some captivating topic and write it in the lead part, and explain the chosen topic in the body.

"It's always better to cite some examples while explaining your idea. Especially a real-life situation kind of examples." Wonwoo said. Minghao nods at him and by the look of it, he's thinking real hard about his topic and examples.

"And when you're finished with that, if you think the body satisfies you, you may write your conclusions at the end part..." Wonwoo stops and he looks at the cafe's ceiling as if he's thinking of something. He snaps his fingers and smiled at Minghao and Mingyu. "And... it's better if you could be consistent with your idea. When explaining something, you must prevent going overboard that may cause complications to the ideas, you can compare different ideas or scenarios but you must be consistent with what is your stand." He breathes deep as he finished his sentence.

"Wow, Wonwoo hyung, you're really good at this! I now understand why Mingyu got an A+ in his Lit." He said teasing Mingyu.

"Okay. I admit. Wonwoo hyung helped me real hard to get that A+" he said as he kissed Wonwoo's temple. Minghao fake-gagged.

"Yeah, but you're still disgusting." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Hao. Now, do your essay and show it to me after. Take your time. I'll be reading this for now." Wonwoo said as he picks up a book from his bag. Mingyu rubbed his nape while pouting at Wonwoo. Wonwoo giggled and starts reading the book.

 

 

Mingyu back-hugged Wonwoo and he leaned his chin on the older's shoulder like what he's always doing when Wonwoo's reading. He reads the book with the older. Sometimes they giggled over something and Minghao frowned at them but then he shrugged and continued his essay.

 

 

"He's running the red just because he's looking over her?" Mingyu said frowning at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pouts. "Yes, it's kinda romantic right?" He said.

"Hmmm. Isn't it too dangerous? What if he get caught?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo pouts harder. "Nope, it's really sweet like that. He didn't get caught so there's no damage." He said smiling like he's day dreaming. Mingyu shrugged at the statement. They continue reading it. 

 

 

 

  
Wonwoo closed the book because they finished it already. He is smiling from ears to ears because he's satisfied with the story.

 

"Another happy ending, done." Mingyu said. Wonwoo hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Minghao clears his throat. "Uhm. Excuse me? I'm still here?"

"Get a boyfriend if you're too jealous." Mingyu said rolling his eyes. Wonwoo giggles.

"No, thanks." Minghao said

"Then don't fucking mind us." Mingyu said. And Minghao rolled his eyes.

"I'm finished by the way." He said.

 

Wonwoo retrieved his arms from Mingyu's body and the younger pouts so he kissed it away.

 

"Let me see." Minghao offered his paper to Wonwoo and the latter reads it intently.

 

Minghao is so nervous that he's tapping his pen on the table loudly. He watches Wonwoo as he reads the essay. He feels kinda relieved when he sees Wonwoo nodding at what he's reading as if he's getting the point. He took a deep breath.

 

"Hmmm. Not bad." He said. Examining the paper again. "I mean... for first try, it's good. You delivered the idea nicely and I got your point." He said making an "OK" sign with his fingers.

 

"God, thanks hyung! I was so nervous. I thought it's a mess." He said breathing heavily.

"Nope, it's good! And you're welcome! You did well." Wonwoo said smiling.

 

Minghao stood up and hugs Wonwoo out of happiness and thanking him for the nth times. Mingyu pouts at them but Wonwoo just laugh.

 

"What was that you're reading earlier?" Minghao asked.

"Oh this one?" He raised the book and shoved it to Minghao. He reads the plot at the back of the book and nods.

 

"Happy Ending?" He asked. Wonwoo sips on his iced coffee.

"As usual." Mingyu said, playing with the ice left in his cup.

"Why, yes. It is." Wonwoo answered.

"Why do you love fluffy happy ending, Hyung?" Minghao asked sipping his milk tea.

"Because, it feels nicer if it's a happy ending." He said, finiahing his iced coffee, smiling.

"But, it's not like that in real life, right?" Minghao said. Mingyu was kinda shocked at Minghao's statement because he knew Wonwoo would be upset and hurt by that. Because he's sensitive as fuck. He looks at the older but the latter smiles and nods at him, saying it's fine.

"That's another reason. Life's sweet in fiction." He answered smiling a little.

 

"But life shouldn't be always like that right?" He said as straight-forward as he is. Minghao is always like this, if he wants to know something or say something, he always say what's in his head.

 

"Hmmm. Yes. But. " Wonwoo hummed and then look at his fingernails. "Because, not everything you wanted comes in real life. All your dreams can happen in a book."  He said softly. 

 

Mingyu felt something pinch his heart. He thinks that maybe, Wonwoo wanted _more_ but he doesn't know what. He just smiled at them but Minghao can see the sadness in his eyes.Minghao read Mingyu's expression and decided to cut the conversation. Converting it to some funny topic. They went home after that.

 

 

 

 

  
They are in the dining table eating the Kimchi fried rice and the Ramen that Mingyu cooked for both of them. Wonwoo is still fascinated about the book he read earlier. He smiling non-stop and Mingyu thinks it's the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. And he's thankful to the God above, that He gave him that person, He gave him Wonwoo.

 

 

Wonwoo is reminiscing the scenes by talking about it with Mingyu. He said one of his favorite scene was when the guy's mother is talking to her about the guy's childhood stories and the mother thinks she's perfect for her son. Wonwoo smiles as he talks about it as if Mingyu didn't read the book with him. He also liked the part when the guy was talking about his past relationships, his failures, his success, the ups and downs, saying he's telling the past because the girl is his future. Wonwoo almost cried at that scene. Mingyu understands that Wonwoo as a literature student, he should be sentimental as that. He should love those kinds of happenings. And Mingyu is okay with that. Mingyu can take it because he loves Wonwoo. Mingyu is fine with all of Wonwoo's wishful thinkings, day dreams, his imaginations, and all. Because he needs those to write stories. But sometimes Mingyu wishes that he could give Wonwoo those feelings. That maybe, Wonwoo wouldn't need those love stories because he's here with him. Mingyu wishes he could give Wonwoo that happiness.

 

 

  
After eating Wonwoo walked straight to the couch picking another book from his bag. He lies there comfortably. As Mingyu wash the dishes. He actually wanted to wash it but Mingyu dismissed him.

 

 

  
"Babe, you won't sleep yet?" Mingyu asked yawning.

"Hmmm, nope. Need to finish this." He raised the book. "We have exam tomorrow about this one."

Mingyu nods and walks toward him. "Don't stay up too late, okay?" He said as he kissed the older on the forehead.

"Hmm." Wonwoo nods and leans forward to kiss Mingyu's cheek. "Okay. I'll finish this quickly." He said smiling. Mingyu smiled and walks to their shared bedroom.

 

 

 

  
Wonwoo starts reading, he read the first half while he was in the study earlier that day so he's reading the next half right now. The book is kinda angsty that gave Wonwoo a little emotional break down. If it's his choice he wouldn't prefer this one. It makes his chest tight. He's not breathing well right now. He gets up and get a glass of water. He gulped it fastly and he took a deep breath. He went back to the couch and opened the book again.

 

 

He stopped when he sees a familiar quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald. The girl said it to the guy, quoting, _"I'm not sentimental--I'm as romantic as you are. The idea, you know,  
is that the sentimental person thinks things will last--the romantic person has a desperate confidence that they won't."_ She looked at him in the eyes and said, "I still think this is real. That you're still better than those sentimental stories. I've loved before but it failed. I've loved before but I never love like this. That's why I'm afaid. I'm afraid that we don't know until when it will last so I do everything with you." He hugs her and ruffles her hair. "Don't compare our love story with anything, or anyone, we have our own story we're the one who's making it." He said and wiped her tears away.

 

 

  
Wonwoo felt a pang in his chest. That scene got into him and he felt like crying. He thinks about Mingyu. He thinks about the times he's telling Mingyu how perfect those stories he's reading. How happy the characters are. How sweet those stories are and how it ends with a happy ending. He thinks about him. He thinks how Mingyu wakes him up in the morning by kissing him and he would smile when he sees his smile. How he cooks for him everyday even when he's busy with his designs, when he's hungry, Mingyu would cook for him. How Mingyu waits for him everyday in the library, because Mingyu's class ends 2 hours earlier that Wonwoo's. How he cheers on him when he's feeling down and not motivated when writing a short story. How Mingyu is always there for him to make him happy. How Mingyu would do everything for him. He realized that his life is sweeter than those stories he has read. That Wonwoo and Mingyu's love story is sweeter than fiction.

 

 

He wiped his tears and the book lands on the floor as Wonwoo stands up. He's wearing Mingyu's sweater and he can feel Mingyu hugging him because of his smell. He hugs himself. He walks through the bedroom and he sees his man sleeping soundly. He sits on the other side of the bed and takes his time to admire the beautiful man sleeping.

He looks at Mingyu's eyelids shut peacefully as he sleep. His eyebrows are the most beautiful eyebrow he's seen. Wonwoo lies next to Mingyu sideways. He used his elbows as support so he can continue watching Mingyu sleep. Wonwoo's favorite part of Mingyu's face, except his lips because it's kissable as fuck, is his mole on the cheek. He traced the mole with his fingers and the younger flinched at the touch. Wonwoo smiles as the younger's eyebrows frown. He touch Mingyu's nose bridge and Wonwoo also loves the little mole on the tip of his nose. He remember when he tries to kiss Mingyu's nose but they're standing and the younger is taller than him so he had to stand with the tip of his toe to reach him. Wonwoo is calm now that he sees Mingyu's face.

He leaned forward to hug Mingyu. He hugs him so tight and it wakes Mingyu up.

 

"Hey." He said

"Hello." Wonwoo said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mingyu asked as he wrap his arms around the older.

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He shakes a little as he remember the book he was reading.

"Hey.. what's up?" Mingyu said softly. He's kinda worried about Wonwoo's reactions.

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu's eyes. A tear fell from his eye.

Mingyu sits up and hold Wonwoo on his shoulders. "Why? Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"I feel bad for day dreaming about a happy story where in fact, you, you are my happy ending." He said looking at his nails. Tears won't stop falling.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand you." Mingyu wipes his tears away.

"No it's not. I kept dreaming about those things. I kept wishing, wishing for those. But then I realized, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He looks at Mingyu's eyes.

"It's totally fine with me. But.. but I'm happy you now think of me as that. Because I always think of you as that. Wonwoo hyung, you are the best thing that's ever been mine." Mingyu said hugging the older.

"I hope you know that, you are my perfect man. I am always thankful that I have you. You cook, you wakes me up, you always wait for me. But most importantly, you love me. You love me as much as I love you. You can do everything, Mingyu. And I am thankful that you chose to be with me. I realized that nothing can beat you, not even my favorite book."

Mingyu chuckles. "Really?" He teased Wonwoo.

"Of course, idiot." He said as he kissed his nose. "I want you to know that you're the most important person for me and I can't wish for more. You are more than enough." He finished.

 

Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo's confessions. "You are all the same, Hyung. I may not run the red for you because it's too dangerous, I may not always pull your chair and help you in, but I love you with all my heart." He said bumping his forehead to Wonwoo's. "This one.." He points at this left part of chest. "This little guy here only beats for you." He smiled and kissed the older.

 

The kiss was full love. Nothing more, nothing less. It's sweet as Wonwoo thinks.

 

"This story. Our story, is the story that all I ever wanted. Nothing more. Nothing less. I love you too, so much." Wonwoo said and he leans to kiss Mingyu again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!! Thank you for reading this short fic I wrote!! I got inspired because Meanie happened today. Yes, that's right! Have you seen the KCon countdown? I'm still crying right now in teal and magenta purple! T_T 04-06-18 I love this day: Mingyu's birthday, Japan Mini Album Official photos, and Meanie!! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it somehow!! <3 
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> THANK YOU!! uwu


End file.
